


Until next time

by Kibounohane



Category: Kamen Rider Decade
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:07:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21747262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kibounohane/pseuds/Kibounohane
Summary: "Does kissing count as getting in your way?"
Relationships: Kadoya Tsukasa/Kaitou Daiki
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Until next time

"Don't get me wrong," Kaito twirls the Diendriver in his hand, "it's not like I came here for you or anything. I'm just here for treasure."

Tsukasa snickers knowingly, pointing to the sky before pointing to Kaito who looks at him with a wild gaze. After having encountered Kaito in various worlds now, Tsukasa gets the general idea.

"Well of course," he says, and his fingertips stroke along Kaito's cheeks quickly, "and the more you emphasize it, the less plausible you sound."

Kaito says nothing, just presses his lips together as Tsukasa slides behind him, laying his chin on the other man's shoulder.

"Am I right, _Ka i to_?"

Kaito frowns before spinning around, and his cheeks burn as he faces Tsukasa.

"I'm leaving," he says, but doesn't move, and for a second Tsukasa is afraid he means it. They stand there for a while before a Kaijin attacks and they have to take care of that first. After the fight, Kaito has regained enough cookiness he was almost afraid of loosing.

"I said I came here for treasure," he smirks as they undo their henshin, "didn't say what it was."

It takes a moment for Tsukasa to get it, but when he does, he blushes, and Kaito smirks. "You're cute when you do that. But don't get in my way anymore." He turns around and feels Tsukasa's grip on his wrist. He stills, and turns around to face the other Rider slowly.

"Does kissing count as getting in your way?" Tsukasa asks quietly, with a little smirk. His voice is soft and so irresistible and Kaito's heart does funny things. He tries to keep his cool, though.

"I suppose it doesn't," he says, and smirks a bit aswell as Tsukasa leans in and Kaito meets him halfway, having had enough of the teasing, sighing when he finally feels Tsukasa's soft, warm and full lips on his own. It's a sweet kiss, surprisingly, to both of them and when they pull back after a long time, Kaito smiles.

"I guess we're even now," he says, but his mind is spinning and he had forgotten what they had been going on about anyway.

Tsukasa just snorts and takes a picture of the surrounding before leaving, waving his goodbye over his shoulder and Kaito smiles.

They're even. Until next time.


End file.
